


The Fiction Wanted in Life

by Laxgoalie2017



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxgoalie2017/pseuds/Laxgoalie2017





	The Fiction Wanted in Life

I walk down the hallway on my way to class when a hand grabs me and drags me to the dark classroom at the very end of the hall. The door closes behind us and I don't know who pulled me in here but I'm curious so I stay. I can see the desks and stupid posters even though the room is dark. As I look around, I'm all of a sudden in someone's arms, not just anyone's arms, but muscular arms, and can feel breathing on my neck. I tense up and wait for what will happen next. "Olivia-" "OH HELL NO!" I said as I pushed out of his arms. "No you made your choice last year when you fucking BROKE MY HEART!" I turned away and began to walk out but he grabbed me and turned us around so that his back was to the door. "Please let me talk, I just need you to listen for 5 minutes. Please." "Alright talk." "Why talk when I can do this." "Wha-oh" He then pulled me close to him and crushed his lips on mine. It was fiery, hot and oh so passionate. I was hesitant at first but I relaxed and responded by kissing him back. He then began trail those kisses down my neck and I finally got a moment to breath. "Wai-wait." I pushed him off me for a second to get answers, "Why now?" He looked nervous for a minute but let a breath and began talking. "I realize that I was an ass last year when I asked you those questions, I spent all summer beating myself up because I made a jackass of myself and lost you." I was skeptical at the thought that he lost me. "Lost me, why would you care, you obviously didn't care very much." "That's what I realized though! I did like you, ever since those first days in global when I would talk to you and Lauren. That was me trying to get the attention of the girl I liked. I soon noticed that you were beginning to relax in my presence and most likely start to like me back. Yes I was leading you on because I liked you but when you responded I got scared and gave you the cold shoulder and ignore you by not taking as much." "You think I don't know that?! I was so excited for global every damn day because I would think 'what does he want to talk about today? Maybe he'll look at me and blush, which is so frickin adorable.' But then came and went Christmas break and you just wouldn't come over anymore, didn't really do group projects with us, and most importantly, you were friendly with JULIE! And with each passing day of no you, my heart would crack more and more." His face sunk when I practically got in his face and screamed. "Julie knew I liked you and she went to every possible measure to make sure you didn't come near me and you know what hurt me the most? THE FACT THAT YOU JUST LISTENED TO HER! AND DID WHAT SHE ASKED!" I was getting frustrated and angry so I began to tear up a little. But I just kept on ranting through the pain. I deserved this moment here. "Then after having my number for months, and never texting me, we all of the sudden begin this conversation that leads into you pressuring me into sending you NUDES, and you were CHILL about it and didn't see the problem. That's when you shattered my heart, that's the moment I regret most in my life, the moment I saw that I almost actually loved you and let you in my heart when you didn't deserve to be there." He looked broken and upset and I didn't understand why. I waited for him to start, it took a few minutes but I had all the time in the world at the moment. "Olivia, I don't want you to feel that way. I broke your heart and I know it, but that broke my heart too! I wanted so badly to give you all the time I had, but I was stupid and began to hang out with Tommy more and more. I regret all of what happened and I want to make things right, because my feelings have grown and grown for you and I really want to make you happy." He came closer to me as he talked and he looked broken yet hopeful at the same time. As he got closer I began to really cry. He realized and brought me into his arms, cradled my head against his chest and tried to soothe me. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. Can you forgive me?" I looked up at him and saw the regret and pain in his eyes. I had made my decision, so I leaned up and put my mouth to his and have him a kiss that was so full of feeling that it blew us both away. "I'm assuming that's a yes then?" "It's a 'we'll give it a try.'" His face lit up and he held me tighter, and I gave a little laugh. I felt better now that he knew what I really felt and that I could finally yell at him. "So how about dinner Friday? For like a real official date?" I bit my lip as of thinking about it, looked him in the eye, and said "Yes, it's a date." He lifted me off the ground and swung me around a bit. And for once in my drama filled life, I felt not so alone anymore, I felt I had most likely found my missing piece I wanted so badly.


End file.
